Cause and Effect
by froggytheturtle2059
Summary: Savannah Shay became a shape-shifting vampire five years ago and has been living as a normal human for the last five years. She has begun to grow bored with her mundane life when, sudddenly, a new boy brings unexpected excitment.


I was so tired of this. I was tired of all the lies. Covering up the fact that I was a vampire was starting to get hard. I couldn't keep living like this. I couldn't keep on spending so much time with these fragile humans. My bloodlust was still not completely under control. Even for a shape shifting vampire like me, the act was wearing thin.

Especially since my parents, who just happen to be humans (yeah I know, It'll all be clear later), were beginning to think that I was a social outcast (which by the way was true, I really didn't have any friends) and that I needed to be in more extra-curricular activities.

That was why, at seven in the morning, I was at winter guard practice surrounded by humans. As if being surrounded by yummy smelling human for seven hours wasn't enough, No, now I had to be around them for two extra hours.

Not to mention the torturesome car ride here. The carpool was so bad that I knew exactly how long the ride lasted. 23 minutes and 45 seconds. 23 minutes and 45 seconds of pure agony. 23 minutes of my throat feeling like someone had placed a flamethrower inside my throat. And as if the car ride wasn't bad enough, now I had to act like a complete moron at winter guard. I, in truth, was amazing at guard. I had been a captain and a weapons specialist when I was a human.

But no I had to be stupid and decide to be a freshman again. Well it could be worse. No wait actually; I don't think it could be worse. I had so many problems at the moment. I had to deal with the temptation of the blood all around me, I had to act like I was no good at guard (which in reality I was probably better than the teacher because I had experience and vampire reflexes on my side), and lastly I had to listen to these twittering human whine about all their stupid, mundane problems.

I swear if I had to hear one more thing about someone's idiotic boyfriend and how they broke their heart I was seriously gonna break the rules and bite them. Mmmm, God that sounded so good. I could hear the warm, pulsing blood running through their veins. Hmm maybe just one bite… NO!

I couldn't. I couldn't move to another city again. I also couldn't live with myself if I did kill one of these twittering humans. Still they were really making me crazy. Suddenly I picked out two of the popular girls annoying, fakely sweet voices. "God, I swear Savannah is such a loser, I mean really, she has no friends, no social life and on top of that she's not even that pretty."

Like I said stupid, twittering humans. Oh and by the way if you're wondering why she said I wasn't pretty. It's because it's true. Like I said earlier, I'm a shape shifting vampire. I can make myself have any human features. So when I moved here, I decided to shift back into my human looks. So I basically looked like your average human. I did it so I would be less conspicuous. "God, I know she is such a loser."

Once again making it really hard for me not to kill them." Hey let's make her day and invite her to talk to us" oh yippee now they were gonna want me to come closer to them and talk to them. There were days I wished I couldn't hear everything in the freaking building. "Oh Savanna! Oh Savannah!" see even their voices were annoying. I decided that I would grace them with my presence. I began to gracefully walk over when "God, I don't know how I could ever walk acting that high and mighty knowing I was a huge loser."

Must not bite! Must not bite! When I got over there, well they were looking at me like I was going to eat them. Well you know I was really considering doing just that. "Savannah, you really need to learn the work. We have a competition in 2 days and yeah you really need to get it down." God I could just kill them. "See you need to throw your 45's like this" She then proceeded to throw the flag.

Suddenly I noticed that the flag was gonna go way off. More specifically, towards me. I braced myself for the catch. I grabbed it out of the air. Then I realized something. I had just caught a flag spinning so fast and moving so weirdly that there was no way a human could've caught it. Okay so I was wrong my life could get worse. And after looking at everyone's faces, yeah my life had just gotten a lot worse.

**( So Please R&R and tell me what you think and if I should continue.)**


End file.
